mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash est une pégase femelle et l'un des personnages principaux de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique. Elle a la particularité d'avoir une crinière arc-en-ciel. Son pelage est de couleur bleue. Elle est en charge de la météo de Poneyville. Rainbow Dash représente l'élément de loyauté. Développement et design Rainbow Dash partage son nom et ses couleurs avec un poney de la G3, Lauren Faust ayant cependant décidé de lui donner la personnalité de son poney favori, Firefly de la G1. Dans sa conception, Rainbow Dash obtint plus de couleurs pour sa crinière et a pour marque de beauté un nuage et un éclair multicolore. Représentation dans la série Personnalité Rainbow Dash est très vantarde comme le prouve l'épisode La Mystérieuse Jument héroïque où elle ne cesse de faire remarquer ses exploits. Toutefois, elle s'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir réussir son arc-en-ciel supersonique dans La tête dans les nuages, au point d'échanger les numéros de candidature afin de passer le plus tardivement possible. Rainbow Dash déteste perdre comme elle le dit dans La Compétition et quand elle doit entraîner Fluttershy et Bulk Biceps qui sans son aide n'ont aucune chance de participer aux Jeux d'Equestria. Elle tient également à sa réputation, comme quand elle nie aimer la lecture dans l'épisode Casse-Cou et la Quête du saphir. Rainbow Dash a tendance à confondre courage et précipitation : elle part secourir Casse-Cou ou affronter Madame Crinière sans laisser le temps à Twilight Sparkle d'échafauder un plan. Il lui arrive de temps à autre d'éprouver de la peur comme dans l'épisode Autour du feu de camp où elle avoue à Scootaloo qu'elle a eu peur la première fois qu'elle a entendu une histoire d'horreur. Dans Le Palais hanté, elle fera un concours de courage avec Applejack mais les deux hurleront de terreur. Rainbow Dash est très farceuse. Dans Farces et griffon, elle fera équipe avec Pinkie Pie pour faire des farces à tous les poneys mais elle ne semble pas savoir quand s'arrêter : elle tentera de faire une farce à Fluttershy mais Pinkie la convaincra de ne pas la faire, Fluttershy étant trop sensible. Durant Le Festival du cauchemar, elle s'en donnera à cœur joie et fera peur à tous les poneys... jusqu'à ce que la Princesse Luna lui retourne sa blague. Dans l'épisode L'équipe des gagnants, Rainbow Dash se voit proposer de concourir dans l'équipe des Wonderbolts mais elle choisit finalement de rester aux côtés de ses amis, permettant ainsi à son équipe de se qualifier. Talents Arc-en-ciel supersonique Rainbow Dash est le seul poney possédant la capacité d'exécuter un arc-en-ciel supersonique provoquant l'apparition d'un ruban d'arc-en-ciel la suivant, ainsi qu'une onde de choc multicolore partant du point d'impact. Dans La tête dans les nuages, Fluttershy révèle aux autres poneys que Rainbow Dash a loupé son acrobatie une centaine de fois à l'entraînement. Dans l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent, Rainbow Dash raconte aux Chercheuses de talent comment son premier arc-en-ciel supersonique fut réalisé lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une pouliche en faisant une course pour défendre l'honneur de Fluttershy. C'est grâce à cet arc-en-ciel supersonique que Rainbow Dash permit à ses cinq amies et à elle-même d'avoir leurs marques de beauté. Vol et acrobaties Rainbow Dash brille principalement dans tout ce qui est aérien. Dès l'épisode La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1), elle réussit le pari de nettoyer le ciel en dix secondes. Elle est également très rapide, réussissant à faire des tornades, des bourrasques, etc... Elle réussit même à surprendre les Wonderbolts en battant des records dans l'épisode Rainbow Dash, apprentie Wonderbolt. Ils vont même lui proposer de faire partie de leur équipe pour participer aux Jeux d'Equestria. Sport D'un point de vue sportif, Rainbow Dash est la concurrente d'Applejack. Dans La Compétition, elles sont au coude à coude tant pour le titre du poney d'acier que dans la course des feuilles. Intelligence thumb|left|180px|Rainbow Dash tente d'apprendre l'histoire des Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash n'est clairement pas intéressée par les études mais n'est pas pour autant stupide. Dans l'épisode Apprendre à apprendre, ses amies cherchent divers méthodes pour lui apprendre l'histoire des Wonderbolts en vue d'un examen, sans trop de succès. Twilight Sparkle finit par découvrir que Rainbow Dash n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur une chose à la fois, mais y arrive en étant multitâche : elle retient des tas de choses en volant et sans s'en rendre compte. Après avoir appliqué une méthode d'apprentissage spéciale pour Rainbow Dash, celle-ci obtient la note maximale. Représentation dans les films Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash est la dernière à apparaître sous forme humaine. Elle est la capitaine de toutes les équipes sportives du lycée de Canterlot. Comme son homologue poney, c'est une sportive vantarde. Elle semble être la moins en colère avec les autres. C'est principalement Applejack qui lui en voulait : Rainbow Dash devait venir avec son équipe pour sa vente de pâtisseries mais Sunset Shimmer lui a envoyé un texto disant que la vente était reportée. Rainbow Dash accepte d'aider Twilight Sparkle si elle la bat dans un match de foot. Rainbow Dash gagne haut la main mais aide tout de même Twilight Sparkle car elle a prouvé qu'elle avait du courage et de la détermination, ce que doit posséder la princesse du bal. À l'instar des autres, elle participe à la chanson de la cafétéria, au nettoyage de la salle du bal et à la bataille contre Sunset Shimmer. Lors de la danse finale, on la voit voler à travers la salle en tenant Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash vole avec Scootaloo EG.png Rainbow Rocks Le film Rainbow Dash est de retour dans le deuxième film, étant celle qui forme le groupe des Rainbooms. Comme toutes ses amies, elle a pardonné à Sunset Shimmer. Lors de la répétition pour le spectacle musical, elle et ses amies réveillent leur magie et, bien que les filles se demandent pourquoi elles en ont toujours, Rainbow Dash s'en moque car ça rend "son" groupe encore plus génial, quoiqu'elle critiquera la façon de jouer d'Applejack et de Rarity. Elle soutiendra Sunset Shimmer quand elle préviendront la proviseur Celestia et la proviseur-adjointe Luna du danger que représentent les Dazzlings mais celles-ci ont envouté tout le lycée. Seule Twilight Sparkle peut les aider mais quand elle reviendra, rien ne se passe car le contre-sort doit être musical. Twilight n'ayant pas le luxe de prendre le temps d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, elle décide de se contenter de chanter. L'idée n'enchante guère Rainbow Dash car c'est elle la "star" de "son" groupe, mais elle se résigne pour vaincre les Dazzlings. Durant la soirée pyjama chez Pinkie Pie, elle joue à un jeu vidéo avec Applejack et, vu qu'elle débranche la manette d'Applejack, on peut supposer que Rainbow Dash était en train de perdre, elle se met même à la narguer. Rainbow dash et Applejack en pyjama.gif Pendant la bataille des groupes, des tensions ont lieu entre les Rainbooms mais c'est surtout quand Rainbow Dash joue Je sais que j'ai du talent que les ennuis commencent : cette chanson est littéralement empreinte de l'orgueil et de la vantardise de Rainbow Dash car elle se met en valeur et est la seule à chanter. Rainbow Dash se déchaine et commence à libérer sa magie alors qu'elles doivent garder cela secret. Sunset Shimmer intervient mais ça coutera la victoire aux Rainbooms. Les Dazzlings hypnotiseront toutefois Celestia et Luna pour permettra la victoire aux Rainbooms mais tous les autres groupes éprouveront de la jalousie. Lorsque Trixie les enferme, le groupe finira par exprimer sa colère vis-à-vis que les Rainbooms ne sont pas la propriété de Rainbow Dash et cela permet aux Dazzlings de gagner en puissance. Sunset Shimmer réussira à calmer les tensions et après que Spike les ait libérées, elles affrontent les Dazzlings et finissent par les vaincre. Courts-métrages thumb|right|439 px Rainbow Dash sera bien évidemment dans le deuxième film, vu que c'est elle qui propose de monter le groupe des Rainbooms. Dans le court-métrage "Guitare de rêve" conçu pour annoncer le film, Rainbow Dash va acheter une nouvelle guitare accompagnée de ses amies. Rarity lui exprime son incompréhension mais en voyant l'état de l'ancienne guitare de Rainbow Dash, elle comprend mieux la raison. Pinkie Pie lui montre divers instruments mais Rainbow Dash jette son dévolu sur une guitare électrique rouge et blanche avec deux manches... Mais Trixie la veut aussi. Les deux filles se battent pour obtenir l'instrument et décident pour se départager de faire un concours de guitare. Chacune prend une guitare au hasard et commence à jouer. Trixie prend l'avantage jusqu'à ce que la magie de Rainbow Dash se manifeste, lui permettant de gagner. Toutefois, elle renoncera à son prix, préférant la guitare lui ayant permis de gagner. La « Grande et Puissante Trixie » s'empare alors de la guitare rouge en se vantant d'être toujours gagnante... mais Rainbow Dash lui répond qu'elle en doute. Trixie réalise que la guitare rouge coute 12 000 euros. Trixie déclare alors solennellement que Rainbow Dash lui payera ça, ce à quoi Pinkie Pie rétorque : « Non, maligne. Si tu la veux, c'est toi qui va payer très cher. » Durant la chanson "La Journée idéale", on la voit avec Applejack à un jeu de force. Elle manque ensuite de tomber de la scène. Dans "Remue-toi", elle propose d'abord un thème sportif pour la fête mais ses amies ne sont pas d'accord. Quand elle auront épuisé leurs différentes options, c'est Rainbow Dash qui trouve un thème qui leur conviendra à toutes. Elle est vue dans "Musique aux oreilles", "Pinkie aux baguettes", "Piano mobile", "Basse en ballade" et "Hier n'est pas Aujourd'hui". Dans "L'Amitié nous soutiendra des années", elle est dans le rock classique et brise la guitare devant Sunset Shimmer. Anecdotes Rainbow Dash dit dans l'épisode Des gâteaux et des secrets qu'elle n'aime pas les gâteaux. Galerie Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png|Apparence normale rainbow_dash_the_wonderbolts_by_keeveew-d54zsh1.png|En Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash Terre.png|Rainbow Dash en Equestria Girl Rainbow Dash begins to clear the sky S1E01.png Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png Rainbow et Philamena S01E22.png Rainbow Dash Earth pony ID S2E01.png Discord talking and tricking Rainbow Dash S2E1.png Rainbow Dash corrupted ID S2E02.png Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt ID S2E4.png Rainbow Dash Coach ID S2E7.png My second vector of rainbow dash by flutterflyraptor-d5dimmw.png Sad rainbow dash on cloud by dasprid-d7d4xnd.png Rainbow Dash 'Best. Wedding.' S2E26.png Rainbow Dash (cristal).png Rainbow conte (S03E06).png Rainbow Dash prend Scootaloo sous son aile S3E06.png Rainbow Dash et Lightning Dust (S03E07).png Rainbow Dash (marque de beauté de Fluttershy).png Rainbow dash presents.JPG Rainbow Dash Navbox Perso.png Rainbow Dash et les Wonderbolts.png Casse-Cou et Rainbow Dash.PNG Rainbow Cou.JPG Fleetfoot , Rainbow Dash , and Spitfire S04EP10.png Rainbow Dash Ponyon ID S4E16.png Rainbow Dash choisit comme apprendre (S04E21).png Twilight et ses amies avec le rainbow power S04E26.PNG Pinkie Pie , Rainbow Dash et Applejack rainbow power.PNG Rainbow Awesome.JPG Rainbow Dash.png 19a1e714b158177f073b4e21c46f1c60.jpg.png Rocking dash gif by hankofficer-d6b5xm5.gif Rainbow Dash Pouliche.png Rainbow Dash Developpement.jpg 123px-AiP CM Rainbow Dash.png dash1.jpg Rainbow Dash vole avec Scootaloo EG.png Rainbow Rocks.png MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Welcome to the Show Compilation Full Movie Game for Girls HD Rainbow Rocks 2.png Rainbow Rocks 1.png Rainbow Dash anthro ID EG2.png Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Rainbow Dash joue de football vs Twilight.PNG Rainbow Dash ID EG2.png Et toi joue de la guitare , Ashleigh Ball dans le rôle d'Applejack et Rainbow Dash.PNG Géode RAinbow Dash.PNG Rainbow transformation.PNG Rainbow Forgotten Friendship.PNG Rainbow Dash Forgotten Friendship.PNG Rainbow Dash Chibi.PNG Rainbow Dash hippocampe.PNG Rainbow Dash Marque de beauté.PNG Galerie secondaire en:Rainbow Dash de:Rainbow Dash es:Rainbow Dash pl:Rainbow Dash it:Rainbow Dash pt:Rainbow Dash gl:Rainbow Dash ja:レインボーダッシュ ko:레인보우 대시 nl:Rainbow Dash no:Rainbow Dash ru:Радуга Дэш sv:Rainbow Dash th:เรนโบว์แดช uk:Рейнбоу Деш zh:Rainbow Dash Catégorie:Pégases Catégorie:Wonderbolts Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Poneys